There is a need primarily in the medical field for a reliable device which allows patients, research subjects, physicians and allied health personnel to collect an expirated breath sample for testing, analysis and related diagnosis. The principle constituents of a breath sample that are of interest in this field are the tracer or isotopically labeled metabolites derived from protein, carbohydrates, fats, amino acids, nucleic acids, drugs, and microscopic organisms, to mention but a few. The metabolites would be carbon dioxide and hydrogen, in addition to the oxygen and nitrogen gases that normally are present in the air. Prior sample collecting devices of which applicants are aware have a number of shortcomings. They often leak or have flaws which result in loss of the sample. Moreover, some devices require manipulation of an unprotected hypodermic needle in order to transfer all or a part of the sample to another container or to an analyzer machine, which can result in accidental and painful needle sticks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved breath sampling device which is constructed in a manner such that it is safe and reliable in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved breath sampling assembly that has a propensity to not leak, and thus holds the sample longer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device of the type described which provides consistent and safe sample transfer.